


sleep tight, baby.

by winkwonkwrites



Series: hwangdeep drabbles [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, baby baejin is scared of sleeping alone, hwangdeep, rise my ship, subtle winkdeep and deephwi if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkwonkwrites/pseuds/winkwonkwrites
Summary: jinyoung’s scared to go to sleep alone.





	sleep tight, baby.

jinyoung sighed as he nursed the steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hands. it was currently 4.37am in the morning.

he didn’t wake up especially early to enjoy the sunrise from their tiny balcony. oh no, he wasn’t an early bird like sungwoon who liked to hit the gym at the asscrack of dawn even before the sun was fully out. it’s the morning air, sungwoon always says. but jinyoung just thinks it’s a load of bull. (sorry, sungwoon bubz.)

so what was he doing awake at wee hours of the morning? jinyoung didn’t just wake up, he just hasn’t slept yet.

it was a dumb reason why he hasn’t slept really. daehwi was out with woojin attending their boss’s wedding and sungwoon was spending the night over at hotshot’s dorm before taehyun moves to the jbj’s dorm.

to say the least, jinyoung was afraid to sleep in a room all by himself. his friends in middle school had told him some dumb ghost story when he was fourteen and ever since then, jinyoung was paranoid of sleeping alone.

so here he is, wrapped in his baby blue fleece blanket, staring blearily at the brightly lit television in front of him. jinyoung had been nodding off for the past half an hour already, but alas he was too stubborn to return back to his room and just simply go to sleep.

just then, the sound of a door creaking open and muffled footsteps against the tiled floor jolted him awake. jinyoung turned his tired gaze towards the tall figure that had just stepped out of his room.

it was minhyun. the older male was tiredly rubbing at his eyes while he squinted them, trying to focus on the person that was sitting in front of him.

“jinyoung ah, why are you still awake?” minhyun asked, voice raspy from sleep.

“ah, it’s nothing hyung. i just couldn’t sleep. don’t worry about it.” jinyoung offered a tired smile, hoping that it was enough to convince minhyun to not question him any further.

minhyun nodded as he shuffled into the kitchen, presumably to get a glass of water. jinyoung turned back to the television, hearing the soft sounds of minhyun shuffling around in the kitchen, strangely bringing a sense of comfort to him.

minhyun padded back into his room, without sparing a second glance at jinyoung, the door clicking shut behind him.

however, a moment later, the door opened again and minhyun popped his head out into the living room.

“jinyoung ah, do you want to come sleep with hyung?”

jinyoung chewed on his bottom lip in contemplation. it wasn’t as if it was weird to be sharing beds in the dorm, seungwoo and daniel did it all the time. but this was the first time he would share a bed with someone other than daehwi or jihoon.

however, after feeling the sting at the back of his eyes, jinyoung slowly nodded as he rose from the couch. afterall, sharing a bed with minhyun wouldn’t hurt right?

after turning off the television, jinyoung waddled over to minhyun, dragging his blanket behind him.

slipping under the covers beside minhyun, the older male being a cuddler, naturally curled his arms around jinyoung, pulling him closer towards his body.

jinyoung quickly realised how different it was sharing a bed with minhyun compared to sharing with daehwi or jihoon. with daehwi and jihoon, he had a slightly larger frame than the both of them. it automatically made him the big spoon, allowing the smaller boys to nuzzle up into him, slotting their faces into the crook of his neck. 

but with minhyun, even though they only had a height difference of 6 centimetres, jinyoung was entirely engulfed in minhyun’s frame. a warmth feeling spread in his chest as jinyoung snuggled up into minhyun’s chest. throwing an arm over minhyun's waist, he sighed contentedly. he felt safe and protected in the older's arms. 

soon enough, jinyoung was fast asleep in minhyun’s embrace, the young boy breathing evenly against minhyun’s shoulder. minhyun glanced down at jinyoung’s peaceful sleeping expression, unable to resist pressing a quick kiss on the boy’s forehead.

“sleep tight, jinyoung ah.”

jinyoung’s lips unconsciously twitched up at the warm feeling as he snuggled closer to minhyun, breathing in the older’s comforting scent of deep sandalwood.

maybe sleeping with minhyun wasn’t so bad afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> y’all, have you seen how cute hwangdeep is. i’m combusting at their adorableness omg. 
> 
> on a side note, i’m kind of stuck with my winkdeep fic, glad i met you. but i promise i’ll update it when i can :) 
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this fic thou!! feel free to leave feedback. if you guys wanna chat and stuff, hmu on my tumblr please? i’m friendly i promise!!


End file.
